


Mon colocataire a quelque chose à me dire

by Sevan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevan/pseuds/Sevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean profite délicieusement du corps chaud endormi contre le sien. Aujourd'hui son colocataire lui a fait une déclaration importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon colocataire a quelque chose à me dire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matari/gifts).



> À lire avant de se coucher en écoutant la magnifique berceuse composée par burgundyoctopus.  
> https://soundcloud.com/hi-its-angelo/carry-on-lullaby
> 
> Pour mon adorable M. 
> 
> Disclaimer : Supernatural est la propriété de la WB, CW et d'Erik Kripke.

Dean rabattit délicatement l'édredon par-dessus l'épaule de Castiel. La journée avait pris un tournant pour le moins inattendu. Un sourire doux, pleinement heureux, étira ses lèvres alors que les souvenirs affluaient. Cas avait été si… touchant dans sa maladresse. Dean caressa du bout des doigts le front de l'étudiant en théologie blotti contre lui, enfouissant tendrement son nez dans la douceur des cheveux noirs. Son âme semblait plus légère dans la tiédeur de ce lit simple devenu double.

Ils étaient allés voir ce film dont Dean n'arrêtait pas de parler depuis des semaines. Un film avec des courses de voitures et du faux sang plus qu'il n'en fallait. Pas vraiment le genre de film de Castiel, alors Dean se sentait encore plus reconnaissant qu'il ait accepté de l'accompagner. La semaine prochaine, ils iraient à ce spectacle de chant à l'université. Les moments à eux, les moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver une journée entière sans penser à la fac où aux jobs ingrats-mais-essentiels, les moments indispensables pour leur amitié… ces moments se faisaient rares. Difficiles à capturer. Douloureusement lointains. À la sortie du cinéma, Cas avait coupé de sa voix posée les commentaires enflammés de Dean sur les courses poursuites. Souhaitait-il passer par le parc pour rentrer ? Dean avait accepté, avec plaisir ! De ce plaisir enjoué et presqu'enfantin qui était le sien – en plus, son glacier préféré était ouvert.

Castiel semblait heureux. Détendu. Quand il le regardait avec ce regard bleu, celui dans lequel Dean avait l'impression de voir de la tendresse, Dean se sentait plus fort. Plus brave. Il avait envie de l'étourdir, de l'impressionner, de le rendre encore plus heureux. De faire de sa réalité un monde magique. Alors, mutin, il lui racontait des histoires extravagantes. Parlant avec ses mains, parlant avec son corps. Se mouvant pour capturer la lumière de son regard.

\- Ta glace, Dean.

Le chocolat glacé fondait le long du cornet et vacillait, manquant de tomber à chaque exclamation de Dean. Castiel prit doucement le poignet de son colocataire entre ses doigts - ses doigts si longs et si délicats et dont tant de livres anciens avaient pu profiter du toucher gracile. Il ne fit qu'essuyer avec application le chocolat collant, mais son expression si sérieuse, si intense, si concentrée - cette expression qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Dean -, cette expression faisait que Dean n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son visage. Dévorant les courbes anguleuses, souhaitant faire envoler d'un souffle les sillons inquiets de son front.

Ils avaient repris leur marche, le crissement de leurs pas sur le gravier accompagnant le silence apaisé qui s'était installé entre eux. Castiel pressa l'avant-bras de Dean, proposant de s'asseoir un instant sur ce banc à l'ombre. Le ciel était d'un bleu étourdissant – mais bien pâle quand Dean le regardait dans le bleu des yeux de Castiel. Dean termina son cornet. L'air sentait le printemps. Castiel était délassé. Même sans le regarder, Dean pouvait sentir tout son corps alangui à côté du sien. C'était un soulagement et une victoire pour Dean de sentir son ami en paix. La tension insensée qui l'habitait habituellement donnait à Dean l'envie de réduire en poussière tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, Dean ne savait situer exactement le moment où son envie de protéger Castiel au-delà du Paradis et de l'Enfer était devenue plus forte que le simple besoin de protéger un frère. Quand est-ce que son regard sur Castiel, qu'il croyait identique à celui qu'il portait sur Sammy, s'était fait plus chaud. Plus possessif. Plus fort.

Il se rappelait de cette fois, devant la télé. Castiel assit par terre, droit dans sa posture, complètement absorbé par le film. Lui, avachi sur leur canapé, son regard voguant entre la télé, peu intéressante, et son colocataire, dont la capacité à se passionner pour des choses aussi futiles l'amusait. Et quelque chose avait saisit son regard. Un éclat. Un éclat qui aurait dû être moins neuf qu'il n'y paraissait.

La lueur de l'écran dans la pièce sombre sublimait la courbe de la nuque de Castiel. Et la bouche de Dean était devenue soudainement sèche. Un vertige de sensations avait glissé dans son corps alors qu'il réalisait qu'il voulait… qu'il désirait si fort enrouler ses doigts entre les cheveux les plus fins de son ami et embrasser sa peau, déposer un baiser juste là, sous son oreille, un baiser humide et chaud et qui aurait dit « tu es à moi », même croquer, tirer un peu sur la peau tendre et presser plus fort ses lèvres contre son cou, enfouir sa main dans ses cheveux et plonger son nez, respirer fort, fort, fort, l'odeur de Castiel et goûter de sa langue les battements de son cœur, à même son corps et…

\- Dean…

\- Yep ?

Dean haussa un sourcil. Castiel s'était redressé. Son souffle paraissait plus court. Il regardait fixement les paumes de ses mains, ses sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Castiel prit une inspiration. Le dos à nouveau droit, son regard directement ancré dans celui de son ami.

\- Tu as conscience des difficultés que je peux éprouver dans certaines situations à exprimer convenablement mes sentiments.

\- Cas, y'a un souci ?

\- S'il-te-plaît Dean, je… J'aimerais te faire part d'un changement ayant son importance dans notre… colocation.

\- Quoi, tu veux changer de colocataire ? Tu sais que si y'a quoique ce soit, tu peux le dire, je vais faire gaffe et…

\- Dean. Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'appartement. Je suis très heureux de partager ce logement avec toi, il n'est pas question de changer quoique ce soit.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Je… J'ai pu constater que… Mon regard envers notre relation avait… Evolué ? Et il me semble honnête de… t'en faire part.

\- Je suis pas sûr de te suivre, mec.

Castiel soupira. Fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Sa langue humidifia ses lèvres sèches. Dean s'était redressé lui aussi et scrutait avec inquiétude le visage de son meilleur ami.

\- Cas…

Un ton doux. Encourageant. Délivrant.

Castiel posa une main chaude sur sa joue.

Le regard de Dean se fit interrogatif. Puis heureux. Une explosion de bonheur. Un éclat de rire dans ses prunelles vertes.

Les lèvres encore un peu humides de Castiel se détachèrent des siennes.

\- Dean, il semblerait que je sois tombé amoureux de mon colocataire.

Un murmure sérieux. Front contre front.

\- Je crois qu'il pourra s'en accommoder facilement.

Un murmure échangé à même les lèvres.

\- Je crains… quelque peut sa réaction.

Un baiser plus fort, qui crie non. Un baiser dans un sourire.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Il va adorer ce changement.

\- Parfait.

Dean déposa un baiser dans la bataille des cheveux de son amoureux. Un baiser long, un baiser qui prend autant qu'il donne. Une grande inspiration pour s'enivrer du parfum du garçon endormi contre lui.

\- Bonne nuit, Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère avoir réussi à vous entraîner dans la plénitude qui se dégage de la berceuse malgré ces très mauvais dialogues :)


End file.
